


Heat Wave

by bexorz



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexorz/pseuds/bexorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Correm Hawke/Anders. It's hot out. Nobody wants to get out of bed. But that doesn't mean there's nothing to do while they're there. m/m smut oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> "Manifestos Welcome" Prompt #8: Languid

Even the dog was quiet that morning, which was a miracle. Normally he would get all excited about the sudden traffic outside of people coming out of their homes and making the trek up from Lowtown to the markets or the Chantry or the Viscount's keep to try and get audience.

It was the middle of summer, and it was yet too early for breakfast, even though the sun was coming through the high windows in the master bedroom. The two squares of bright light on the wall above the door were slowly traveling downward towards the floor.

The two occupants of the large bed in the room were lying on top of the blankets rather than underneath them to avoid the heat. They were also completely nude. It was just common sense.

Correm Hawke was lying on his side, one of his long arms draped down to the floor. He traced lazy patterns on the fancy floor rug, not in the mood at all to get up and do anything.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He heard Anders's voice as a murmur behind him.

“Mmm,” he replied, not moving. Then he felt a touch along his spine. Anders was running the back of his hand down his back, which made him shiver a bit. He rolled over to lie face up, looking over at his lover.

“You kicked the covers off,” Anders whispered, leaning over to kiss him softly, brushing his fingers over his cheek.

“Can you blame me?”

“Absolutely not,” the mage said with a little smile. He put his hand palm-down on Correm's chest, resting it there. “Waking up to the sight of your bare ass was rather nice.”

Correm rolled his eyes and then closed them. That was such an obvious prompt for one of his irreverent comments, but the heat smothered it down.

“Hmm, no comment?” Anders asked, his face close to Correm's ear, and Correm could hear the grin in his voice.

“I'll think of one later.”

“I see.”

Correm opened his eyes again as Anders very slowly slid his hand down his chest, pressing gently. He raised his eyebrows a bit. “What are you doing?”

Anders licked at the corner of his mouth. He didn't say anything, but Correm gasped and shivered much more strongly as he felt a little shock shoot into him through his belly. He arched his back involuntarily, tilting his head back. The sensation ran into his spine and then to lower regions, waking him up a _bit_ more than he already was.

“You're _adorable_ when you're passive,” Anders said.

“You're... nngh... cheating...” Correm breathed, struggling against his sudden need and not quite knowing why.

Anders tickled his fingers up Correm's chest slowly. “Cheating?” he repeated. “You look like you want it.”

“Yes,” Correm moaned. “I—I mean no... I mean yes you're cheating...”

“Don't deny you're enjoying it.”

“Mmgh,” Correm squirmed, Anders's touch more electrifying than from just his little “electricity thing”, as Isabella had so aptly put it. In the back of his mind Correm hadn't forgotten that little interesting tidbit, but he had still been surprised the first time that Anders had pleasantly subjected him to it.

“It's hot,” he whined.

Anders nuzzled his neck and planted a kiss on his throat. “I'll go slow.” He smoothed his hand downward and over Correm's growing stiffness, making the warrior gasp.

Correm bit his lip. He hadn't the energy to fight Anders off, and he couldn't deny that it felt rather good despite the heat. In fact, in some ways, it was turning him on _faster_. “Why so bloody horny this morning?”

“I'm not the only one.”

“That's your fault.”

“I know,” the mage said, as he began sliding his hand up and down Correm's length. “Like I said, waking up to the sight of your lovely arse was very nice.”

“Nnff.” Correm bit his lip. He was fully erect now, and, despite his verbal protests, his need was too great. He wasn't going to deny Anders what he wanted. “You're... hah... bloody... incorrigible.”

Anders chuckled, and licked along Correm's collarbone, his hand still moving agonizingly slowly. “Says the man who kept begging for more the other night, all night long.”

“Touché,” Correm said, finding some of his spark. “But I tired you out.” He smirked. “If I recall, you weren't quite up to the challenge.”

“A double entendre, so early in the morning?” Anders squeezed Correm's member gently, effectively shutting him up. He adjusted his position on the bed, making room so that he could take Correm by the shoulder and roll him over onto his belly. “No more protests, I see.”

“Mrnff. No,” Correm said into the pillow.

Anders moved above him, slipping between his legs and spreading them. He ran his hands down the warrior's back, tracing the curve of every muscle, kneading gently at little knots here and there and making Correm moan again. “Amazing. You really _are_ passive this morning.”

“Nngh, don't get used to it,” Correm said.

“I'll take special care to remember it, then,” Anders agreed. He moved his hands around to grasp Correm's hips, and lifted them up off the bed. Correm obeyed the unspoken demand and pushed up with his knees to allow the mage better access.

“Remember, I'm going slow. Don't want to make you sweat... _too_ much.”

Correm felt Anders's fingers slick with saliva at his entrance, and he gasped, arching his back again. Anders smoothed his hand up his spine once more, back to his shoulder to grasp it. Correm was worked up enough, he didn't need a lot of prompting, but Anders ran his finger in circles, teasingly. Was that it, then? He was going to _tease_ him to death and call it being slow?

He'd get him back later. Sometime. Eventually. Yes.

Anders pressed the tip of his length against Correm's entrance and began to push, forcing all other thoughts out of his mind. Correm let out a long, low moan, clutching at the bedsheets. So slow, he was going so slow, it was driving him nuts. He shuddered, biting at the pillow to distract himself and keep from bucking back against the other man.

Once Anders was fully sheathed inside, he leaned over and pressed his chest to Correm's back. Correm squirmed, but didn't say anything, even to beg him to hurry and move. But it wasn't long before Anders did just that, sliding out of him slowly, pausing, and then pushing back in again, also slowly. The unnerving slowness was both pleasurable and teasing, actually making Correm pant more than he would have at their regular pace. It wasn't clear whether it was from lust or from the heat.

He shifted to curl his feet around behind Anders's knees and arch his hips a bit more, sealing them together better.

Anders kissed the back of his neck, running his hands down Correm's sides to grasp his hips. “A long, languid fuck, that's what you need this morning,” he whispered into Correm's ear, panting a little himself.

“So... hah... crude...” Correm gasped.

“Mmm,” Anders replied. He thrust his hips, pushing into the other man just once with more force, then fell into a more normal rhythm.

Correm couldn't help but enjoy it, despite himself. His panting softened, until he was merely moaning softly with every exhalation. With Anders's movements, he rocked his hips back against him, nothing in his mind but the pleasurable sensations washing over him. Especially since the mage had more control at this pace, he was hitting that perfect spot each time.

“Oh, Correm,” Anders breathed into his hair.

Correm couldn't respond. Even though Anders wasn't touching his erection, it was _just_ right, and he was slowly, slowly climbing toward release.

After what seemed like an aeon of pleasure, Anders put his hand against the base of Correm's spine, and the warrior knew what was coming next. The shock of electricity hit right where it would have the most impact, and he suddenly exploded into orgasm, crying out loudly as his whole body went into spasms of pleasure.

“Aah!” he heard Anders gasp above him. The man rocked against him quickly a few times, his fingers digging into Correm's hips as he found his own release.

They crumpled together then, both of them breathing hard, exhausted and spent. Neither of them said anything or moved for a bit, aside from Anders moving slightly to pull out.

After a few minutes, Anders slid off next to him, draped a leg over Correm's and an arm across his back. He kissed the warrior on the cheek.

“Told you,” he said.

“Bastard,” Correm murmured, though he was smiling.

“Yep.”

They fell asleep again.


End file.
